


Grom

by nyanyasagishi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Prom, Trans Natsuki, but yuri is curing herself so its fine, grom, i miss them sm, monika and sayori hiping the gays, natsuri grom au, tw selfharm implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi
Summary: Natsuki is the Grom queen. How can Yuri help?
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Grom

**Author's Note:**

> SO i grabbed trans natsuki i grabbed grom and i grabbed natsuri canon and smashed them together
> 
> also
> 
> natsuki studies abominations  
> yuri studies plants  
> monika is part of the emperor's covin but specially potions  
> sayori studies potions too

Yuri held the letter close to her chest. Natsuki walked in thigh highs and a cute, puffy, pastel pink dress, holding a sword. Her hair was in a different hairstyle, with two little buns and her bangs were slightly wavy. Yuri stared at the stage, unable to move, unable to do anything. Her heart beat so fast, she could chop her arm off and that feeling wouldn't stop.

"You can't scare me, motherfucker!", Natsuki screamed as she held the sword. She got an abomination by her side, which she trained to defend her weak body. Her light and fragile body ran with so much confidence into this monster, cutting it and holding it back that all you could hear where gasps. The abomination was perfect. In a great, fluid shape, moving around as her own personal shield.

Eventually, Yuri screamed. So loud. So loud.

So loud.

Everyone had heard it, even Natsuki.

Sayori dropped the mic and ran into her, hugging her. All the noise distracted Natsuki and she tripped. And the abomination was fast, but not as fast as Grom.

— Hah… Hah — she breathed hard as she watched in horror that monster transform into Yuri, Sayori and her Dad.

— Disgusting child. You don't deserve food — her dad said, holding a bat — You don't deserve shit! — he followed her as she cried. Natsuki took grip of the sword.

— I could cut you up in pieces! — she chopped it's head off — You don't deserve me.

A squeaking noise.

— You're so rude… — that fake Yuri said — and so… ugly. So underweight. So disgusting.

— Yuri… Would never say that — she threw the sword to the corner, realizing the fight wasn't physical anymore — Not the Yuri I love — those words echoed through the whole gym — The Yuri I love is sweet, delicate. Not perfect, but who am I to say anything?

The fake Yuri crambled into pieces.

— You know, I don't like it when you treat everyone like this — a fake Sayori was now standing in front of her — I wanna help you, all you do is act like a brat. Like a weirdo.

— Shut up, I know Sayori likes me just the way I am — she confidently said, as she pulled up her middle finger — I was prepared for this, stupid monster. I'm not scared of you, and I never will — she smiled, holding this confident act.

Just a few more seconds. Just a few more seconds and---

It's scream resonated, as it growled and cried in anger, going back into it's place. Grom was gone for another full year.

Boom.

Natsuki's body collapsed on the floor.

\---

A cold feeling in her forehead, a soft breeze in her body, she could feel three familiar stares into her soul. She could feel someone's hand in her cheek as she was slowly getting conscious of the situation and she could feel her hair softly press agaisnt fabric.

— Uhh… — she growns — What happened? — She opened her eyes to see Sayori's worried face, Monika's surprised face and Yuri's blurred, dirty face.

No one had ever seen Yuri cry this hard.

— You collapsed after like, the monster was gone — Monika held a plate with rice and some meat — You were asleep throughout dinner time, but I got food for you. We were waiting for you to put on the candy, though — Sayori helped her sit and Monika gave her the food.

— Thank you — she smiled. Yuri was now nowhere to be seen.

— Um… Where did Yuri go? — Sayori said.

— Probably went to fix her makeup or something.

— What's that on the floor? — Natsuki pointed at a pink and purple paper a few feet away from her.

Monika picked it. It was folded and on it, was written "To: Natsuki"

— Um, Sayori, Monika, lemme… read this real quick — she blushed — I'll call you when I'm done.

They got out of the room.

The thick paper unfolded into a letter written with a white, thick pen, in Yuri's handwritting but easier to read. There was effort put into it.

"Natsuki, I really wanted to say this in person, but I would just explode if I did. So, I'm writing this letter to tell you my feelings. I love you, I really do, but not in the way I love wine, or writing, or Sayori and Monika. I love you as… I want to date you.  
I dreamed for a long time about marrying a prince charming. A hot, tall and strong man. But books aren't real, those men aren't real, and so my heart chose you. You make me laugh, you make my heart beat fast, you make me feel my body getting warmer and warmer like I'm going to explode. I'm not perfect, and I'm concious of it, but perhaps you could give me… a chance?"

Natsuki felt her heart beat faster and her mouth was wide open. She heard steps and looked up.

A barefaced Yuri, with a glittery dress and long sleeves, holding a bag of what Natsuki supposed was makeup.

— I can expl--

— I like you too, stupid! — she threw the plate and letter aside and jumped into Yuri's arms — I... love you. So much — her face burned against Yuri's chest — I will date you. Now let's dance.

— Natsuki… — Yuri's arms wrapped the small girl in a tight and comfy space — I love you too. Let's! — she kissed her forehead.

Natsuki and Yuri felt like they were the only ones in the world — no. The universe.

Natsuki, in her fragile little body, felt so safe. So loved. So comfortable. She felt like she was in a dream, flying in-between clouds in her perfect form, summer sunset sunshines touching her gently, while delicate music played in the background. She didn't hear a single sound other than the pressure of Yuri's hand cupping her head, Yuri's heartbeat from the chest on her cheek and ear, and their breathing, slowly syncing together as the world around them became more and more distant.

Yuri was the most comfortable and lovely she had been in years. Since the begging of the decline of her mental health, she didn't have a single chance to stop, breathe and have lovely, calm thoughts. The party on the other side of the wall felt like it was in another dimension, and no bad thoughts dreamt of even coming close to her. Holding Natsuki, seeing both of them give up on their shells — Natsuki's angry, defensive mask and Yuri's mask that just covered everything about her, preventing her from going "overboard", both dropped and broken on the grouns — just to have this lovely moment.

At some point, Natsuki realized her food was gonna cool down and she quickly began chomping it, sliding it down her throat as she really just wanted to go back to Yuri's arms, like a little kid. When she turned back, there was a smiling, laughing actually, Yuri, watching her eat.

— You're so cute when you eat — she blushed and grabbed her makeup bag — I'll put a bit of this on real quick! — she turned back at the mirror on the corner of the room and start speedpainting at her own face.

Yuri barely ever wore makeup. She didn't want people to notice or find it strange or… yeah. But this night was special. So she let Monika teach her.

Sayori didn't wear makeup, either. Monika did, though. Not because she was insecure, but because it was fun. Monika was seen as a beauty on the streets, with or without makeup, she just wore it because of boredom before going out. Natsuki did wear makeup, but only blush — and some foundation on her legs to cover up the purple splashes her dad often gave her.

Yuri turned around looking almost the same as before. "I guess she didn't do much", Natsuki thought. They both walked outside and went back into the party.

People dancing and stuffing their mouthes in candy everywhere. Monika and Sayori were waiting for them.

— Was it fun? — Monika smugged.

— Shut up, we didn't even kiss — the petite girl turned red and walked towards the candy — Thank you for the food, though.

Yuri was walking by her side, sometimes holding her by the waist and inevitably towering the petite girl. She was scared to do stuff in front of the others, but maybe, maybe if they went outside…

— Natsuki, I--

— You wanna go outside, right? Let's go — she was now carrying a small bag full of candy.

— Can we go along? — Sayori excitedly said.

— We need to stay here. You know, in case you need to communicate something or when the slow dance time comes — Monika said, as Sayori was horrible at reading the room.

— Oh… okay! — she got it.

— Bye, see you soon — Yuri waved gently while Natsuki proudly pulled her away.

\---

Sitting in a bench outside were the newest couple at Hexside. Their last year in highschool. Their last Grom. Yuri gripped tightly at her own dress, being unable to move as she was scared of someone coming. She slightly trembled and closed her eyes.

She felt a hand catching her wrist. Another hand, another wrist. Arms pushed up and then let go. Pressure in her lap. She opens her eyes--

Natsuki was close. So close in fact, that their noses touched when they breathed. It was an embarrassing position, for sure, and what if someon--

— No one is gonna come. If someone does, let them see — she blushed and smugged in a confused expression. She clearly wanted to look confident, but her heart wasn't really letting her throw thosd words out without some struggle — We're in public, though, so don't go off limits — she said as she wrapped her legs around Yuri's hips.

— You're such a hypocrite — Yuri changed Natsuki's hands position, making them almost hug.

And then they kissed.

It was soft, calm, slowly progressing and they could feel the heat on each other's cheeks. They catched their breath a couple times but eventually just gave up and started pausing to just pet each other's heads and stare into each other's eyes as the moonlight was the only thing helping them see and the muffled sounds of the party where the only things to be heard.

— That was…

— Embarassing? — Natsuki turned around, sitting on Yuri like she was a chair. A soft, cute chair.

— Good — Yuri wrapped her arms around the other's wait and layed her head gently on her shoulder. Natsuki couldn't see for herself, but she knew the purple-haired one had dilated pupils.

— S-shut up — she blushed — I-I'm just kidding but it's embarrassing--

— Now, let's eat candy — Yuri grabbed the bag next to them.

— You two are so cute! — a familiar voice said.

— Sayori! Quiet! — another familiar voice — Ugh, they already heard us anyway — Monika and Sayori jumped out of the bushes.

— Why-- How-- Gg-- — Natsuki and Yuri were two blushing messes. Natsuki quickly fell out of her girlfriend's lap.

— We wanted to see if you were actually gonna kiss or go M.I.A — Monika giggled.

— Get out! — Natsuki squeaked.

— We will! We will! But we have something to give you.

Monika gave Natsuki a round bottle filled with a slightly transparent, pink, glittery liquid. She opened the lid and smelled it — it smelled like vanilla.

— Don't drink it just yet! — Sayori explained — You need to drink it while bare and it's a even lovelier experience if you are staring in the mirror! — she turned to Monika — Is lovelier a real word?

— Yes, it is — she smiled, nervously — We spent all year studying to do this. It's gonna change your private parts.

— Wait, what?!

— I know it sounds crazy, but the worst it can do is make you lose muscle.

— Um… Dad is angry today, I don't think he would let me use the bathroom — she said, ashamed.

— I think I have a plan — Yuri said, patting Natsuki's head.

— Uuu, can we come along? — Sayori said, smiling.

— Yes, but be quiet, dork — Yuri laughed.

\---

Step, step, step.

— Don't step in this thing, it's gonna be loud — Natsuki whispered and Sayori followed her steps.

Boom, they are in Natsuki's room.

They look out the window, and the massive bedsheet is there, laying on the floor. Monika and Yuri give her a thumbs up and Sayori started picking big things up, while Natsuki packed her clothes.

After a short while, Sayori jumped and Monika picked her. Then they all gathered for Natsuki to throw her bags. A couple seconds later, her room had been completely transferred to the bedsheet. Natsuki then jumped and as soon as Yuri picked her, she started giggling.

— It's too late now, even if he comes, we'll be already away enough — Natsuki smiled as she could see the extra room constructed at Yuri's house from outside.

The students from the construction coven waved as they were done with that tiny room, 5x5 meters, and the four girls started running towards Yuri's house in loud steps. Sun rising, everyone was sleepy, but they got there in some minutes as some other students helped carrying stuff.

— This is epic! — one of the boys who had just joined said — What other school in the Boiling Isles can say their students built a room overnight for a classmate to move in?

— I know, right?! — another girl who clearly had a shit ton of coffee to help stay awake said.

They were soon there, and everyone started helping her organize stuff into this new room, while Sayori was just a small, crying thing, helpless and happy.

Eventually, people started to leave, letting just the young couple alone at home. Natsuki entered the bathroom and stripped. Yuri was at the other side of the wall, nervously excited, waiting to hug the other girl and also shower and get changed.

Staring into the mirror, Natsuki took a final look at this body she disliked so much. Holding the glass bottle and taking off the lid was such a satisfying glance. Seeing the phisycal form of the end of the only thing that bothered her to a big extent, seen as she was far away from her dad now. Drinking the content of the bottle which tasted like vanilla ice cream. Feeling it slide down her body as she saw it transform into a more feminine form. All of that was pure satisfaction to her.

She started crying and jumping.

— It worked! It freaking worked! — Natsuki screamed, opened the door and hugged Yuri tight, not having a single care in the world.

Yuri happily hugged her back as she didn't have a reason to stop her from being happy. This was the best night of their life and it was soon coming to an end, as they could now see rays of sunshine slowly gather around the house. A little peck on Natsuki's cheek and then Yuri got up, going into the bathroom. She locks the door and opens a drawer, revealing a small plant with long leaves and a white flower on top. She streches her arms closer to it.

"I'm ready", she thinks to herself.

The plant starts curling it's leaves on Yuri's arms, covering her scars, covering her pain. The freshly open cuts hurt a bit, but it's fine. Then, the leaves tighten themselves around her wounds and she lets out a scream. Natsuki doesn't listen to it, though — she was in her own room at this point — and Yuri panics. The flower starts turning black and she smiles, as it is working. As soon as the flower turns as black as it can, been unable to even have a single highlight, it lets Yuri's wrists go.

The scars are completely gone. That was the end of it. The end of an addiction and of her pain. As soon as the best night ended, the best day came.

Too tired to even shower, Yuri went into Natsuki's room and approached her from behind, cuddling her and closing her eyes as they fell into deep sleep, radiating a blinding happiness that if physical, could've been seen from miles away.

**Author's Note:**

> i will explain yuri's situation: she wanted to stop selfharming but she didn't have anyone to help her, so she decided to stop once she and natsuki got together, and she did, but to get rid of the scars, she used a healing plant's help.


End file.
